Steal
by Stopless
Summary: Going undercover in order to sneak into an organization had been planned. Slowly gaining information about said organization had been planned. However, having a member of that organization steal her heart had not been part of her plan at all. NamiVivi.


An idea I've been playing around with for a while : Feel free to leave a kudos/comment/review. It will be very well-appreciated!

* * *

><p>When they first met, Vivi was new to Baroque Works, a bounty hunting guild, and hesitant about getting close to anyone – even her prospective partner in crime. Her actions had not stood out among the other members, however. The majority of bounty hunters had preferred to keep to themselves about any personal information. Even the guild's leader had been elusive.<p>

Yet mission after mission, Vivi had learned more about Nami, and Nami had learned more about Vivi.

Nami had learned that her partner was very diplomatic: Vivi would prefer to use forms of soft power in order to solve problems. She would have the elegance, tact and, at times, much to Nami's surprise, cunning to settle terms.

Nami had known from those missions that she and Vivi lived in two very different worlds.

Vivi had learned that Nami was cunning in her own right. She had used whatever deemed necessary in order to carry out a mission and to ensure maximum profit. There had always been a sense of desperation on Nami's part, however. When Vivi had questioned Nami about it after one of their first missions, Nami's expression had darkened.

* * *

><p>Vivi had thought better than to press any further.<p>

"Why?" Nami had once asked Vivi after a mission.

Vivi had looked at Nami in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you do all this? Doesn't it hurt at all?"

Vivi had considered her partner's question for a few moments. Before she had had the chance to reply, however, Nami continued.

"I mean," Nami had elaborated. "It's not that we should be merciless to enemies... It's just that _killing_ them..." Nami had then put a hand over her own heart.

"I know," Vivi had offered, conflicted. Vivi had usually preferred to play the innocent person, seeing the world in mere black and white. The false mentality had served her well in Baroque Works.

"The words _enemy_, _other_, and _us versus them_ are powerful motivators... Yet our enemies are people, too... "

"I'm probably a bit optimistic to say this," Vivi had continued. "But isn't it good to be a little bit optimistic? To want peace for all countries?"

Vivi had not intended to let those last words slip out, however she had always felt so strongly about it such that it was almost second nature in that type of conversation.

Nami had nodded in response to Vivi's words. However the conflicted expression on her face had remained.

"Is that good enough reason?" Nami had returned. "What if the enemy has done you so many wrongs? Has killed the one you love? Have you experienced anything like that? ...How would you know?"

"I know," Vivi had replied, thinking about the people of Alabasta. She had joined Baroque Works in a mission in order to find out the identity of the organization's leader. Bringing them down would in turn bring the amount of bloodshed down, if not any rain. "I know all to well."

* * *

><p>When Vivi received an update about Alabasta's situation, she had gasped and tears had threatened to fall from her eyes. A rebellion group had been formed to oppose Alabasta's leader.<p>

For the first time in a very long time, Nami had been lifted from her revere of the single goal of gaining maximized profit. Seeing her partner so troubled had sparked something in Nami, and she had been at loss of what to do other than hold Vivi and listen to her troubles.

Nami had then soon discovered that Vivi was more than what she had initially seemed to be. The almost selfless goal of wanting genuine peace reminded Nami of her own true self: Not of mere profit and monetary gain and taking advantage of others, but of that soul who loved her village from the very bottom of her heart.

Nami had then wondered if she was falling a little bit in love with Vivi.

* * *

><p>Vivi had discovered Nami's story by mistake.<p>

One night, Nami had been on a den-den mushi, talking with someone named Nojiko. Yet the talk had not been in a tone of sadness. It had been in a tone of relief and like that of a new purpose. Nami had been inspired by something.

When Nami had caught Vivi listening, she had only smiled.

* * *

><p>Vivi had once wanted to ask Nami if she needed the money.<p>

It wouldn't be that difficult, after all. However, Vivi had also known that Nami would never accept it and would feel insulted by it. Nami's situation and conviction went beyond mere monetary gain.

Vivi had always found that part of Nami very admirable. Even though her partner was a formidable cat-burglar, she still had heart.

When the trouble in Alabasta had threatened to reach a boiling point, Vivi had asked Nami if they could travel there and start negotiations.

Through careful plotting, Nami had been able to create a fake bounty poster as reason to travel to desert kingdom.. They had planned to travel to Alabasta, resolve the conflicts, and report back to the guild.

However, both had known that time was of the essence: The organization's leader wasn't born yesterday.

* * *

><p>The organization's leader wasn't born yesterday.<p>

When Vivi met the man known as Crocodile, she had been greeted with an all-knowing smile.

It had been during that prolonged meeting that Vivi discovered that she had been played all along: Crocodile, the man who was to help Alabasta, was the very same person leading the bounty hunter guild.

Vivi had felt sick to her stomach, and it had been sooner than later that she had found herself held in a prison.

The days in the prison had been torture. Vivi had known that the people of her country were suffering, yet could not help in the slightest. Time had always been of the essence.

Thoughts had then turned to Nami, and Vivi had wondered if Nami was still at their rented inn, wondered if Nami cared about the fall of a country, wondered if Nami cared about her...

Yet such thoughts had vanished when she heard an explosion above her cell. Something – no, _someone_ had been causing havoc.

When Nami had lock-picked her prison cell, all the while panting and smiling, Vivi had known then and there that more than ever, Nami did indeed care, and the doubt she had had before were simply due to fatigue.

During the time of Vivi's imprisonment, Nami had gathered up both allies old and new to help with their cause. No doubt that it had taken a lot of effort on Nami's part, and Vivi had been very thankful and overwhelmed.

Vivi had welcomed them as _nakama_.

* * *

><p>Vivi looked over at Nami, who was focused on a sight ahead.<p>

"Just a little bit more desert to cross," Nami told their group, smiling. "And then we'll be at the city!"

Vivi suddenly wanted very much to run her hand through Nami's sand and wind-swept hair.

"Excited as ever, huh?" a member of their group commented. "I can't believe we're on this journey so that you can steal treasure..."

"You owe me, Zoro," Nami replied, chuckling.

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's focused on treasure!" another member of the group said.

Vivi wondered if the others knew that Nami herself was a treasure.

Going undercover in order to sneak into an organization had been planned. Slowly gaining information about said organization had been planned. However, having a member of that organization steal her heart had not been part of her plan at all.

But Vivi wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
